


Кроличьей тропой ступая по спирали

by Marlek



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Gintama
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Кроличьей тропой ступая по спирали,Не повернуть, коль мы уже в путиНашу цель мы выбирали самиСами и решим, куда теперь идти (с) я
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Кроличьей тропой ступая по спирали

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If you don't care where to get to, then it doesn't matter which way to go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225862) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken). 



— Добро пожаловать, вы умерли!

Когда Тацума просыпается в новой оболочке в очередной раз, он падает на пол конфетой из обертки, неловкий и липкий от пота и кто знает каких ещё жидкостей. По учебнику приходят боль, дезориентация, потеря равновесия, ощущения в пространстве и времени, озноб. Но больше всего почему-то хочется есть. Нет, хочется сладкого. Шоколадного парфе, данго, сладких онигири с печеными сливами.

— Эй, ты как? Что случилось? Где остальные?

Вопросы жалят чувствительные после копирования данных барабанные перепонки. Лица напротив незнакомые, новые, другие. Смена локации, смена оболочек, запись информации в стэк — будущее позволяло что угодно, особенно, если ты повстанец и путешествуешь из одной звездной системы в другую, потому что пространство больше не помеха. И потому что старая наводка неприятно вскрылась предательством. Их всё меньше, истинных самураев в душе.

— Муцу?

— Тут, — у Муцу новая оболочка, новое тело под два метра ростом, в этот раз мужское. Она любит возвышаться над людьми и аманто, кузнечиком прыгая с планеты на планету. Просто предпочтение, и это неплохо. Муцу — настоящая, та, что внутри несмотря на оболочку — ещё здесь.

Хочется клубничного молока. Трудно дышать — судя по колебанию воздуха, они на поверхности планеты земного типа, и внезапно необходимо узнать, сколько на ней океанов. Четыре или пять? Но прежде:

— Сахар есть?

Оказывается, есть, и Тацуму вырывает на новые, явно сделанные на заказ сапоги такого размера, что сразу понятно — расплачиваться за новую пару придется ещё долго.

***  
— Ты должен сделать это сам, — говорит учитель, или тот человек, которого Тацума — в лице Саката Гинтоки — называет учителем.

Ветер треплет отросшие кудрявые волосы, серые как небо над головой, как лица двоих учеников — настоящих учеников, — позади. Холодный ветер грызёт кости сквозь одежду, и вновь хочется сладкого. Тацума смотрит на голое лезвие катаны — после бластеров и шокеров холодное оружие в новинку.

— Ты же знаешь, что его тут нет, — говорит Муцу. — А меня две копии, и одна должна уйти.

— Ни Шинске, ни Зура не поймут.

— А ты не объясняй. Нельзя оставлять оболочку Уцуро просто так.

— Муцу…

Руки не дрожат, потому что принадлежат другому человеку. По крайней мере, Тацума себя так утешает.

***  
— Вперёд, Элизабет! Нас ждут!

Быть бессловесным существом Тацуме даже нравится. Оболочка в этот раз синтетическая, и изменять её можно как угодно. Большая белая утка с нарисованными немигающими глазами — почему бы и нет? Теперь пол меняет он, а не Муцу, но рвёт его при переносе сознания как впервые. И это было сколько там раз назад? Не сосчитать. Хотя первые двадцать Тацума старался помнить и оставлять в сознании, но потом отпустил.

Они спасаются бегством из заточения или бегут вызволять товарищей. Тацума не помнит, какой сейчас год и на каком языке нужно разговаривать, он не знает обычаев этой планеты, но они точно были тут раньше. Обычно они вдвоём с Муцу занимают тела, владельцы которых попали в тюрьму, а их стэки отправили в лимб. Ненадолго подкорректировать войну вампиров и оборотней, разобраться с нападением ситхов, изменить ход восстания с аманто. Это не сложно, когда ты умеешь ходить по истории в поисках того, кто в свою очередь умеет управлять бессмертием. Не помнить все перемещения, галактики и оболочки это одно, но цель — Прародитель Уцуро, придумавший стэки, был их с Муцу идеей фикс всегда.

Взрыв слегка оглушает, но Кацура дёргает за руку-крыло, и они прыгают с крыши навстречу тёплому ветру и ночному небу.

***  
— Эй, — говорит Такасуги Шинске, как привет из прошлого, и Тацума улыбается нехорошей, полной острых зубов, улыбкой.  
Отбрасывает за плечо косу рыжих волос, чувствуя, как химия крови ято рождает в нём зверя.

— Хочешь договориться, самурай?

— Конечно, — говорит Такасуги. — Как насчет временного перемирия? Глава Харусаме задержался на посту, как думаешь?

Хочется есть — в этот раз что угодно. Отбивных, картошки, риса больше всего — с яйцом, ветчиной, паприкой и перцем, навернуть Фудзи спагетти с фрикадельками в пряном томатном соусе... Хочется есть, есть, двигать челюстями, вгрызаясь в глотки врагов…

«Сосредоточься» — говорит по их внутренней связи Муцу. Она тяжело дышит, явно сражаясь с кем-то больше себя — Тацума чувствует её гнев, он подстёгивает собственную ярость. «Уцуро был здесь час назад, нам нужно знать, где он сейчас».

Тацума хрустит непривычно тонкими пальцами так, что звук бьётся о стены в коробке камеры ещё долгое время. И видит ответную улыбку Такасуги.

— Договоримся.

***  
Когда Тацума оказывается в последней своей оболочке, он начинает как всегда — с ограниченного пространства, в котором сидит не по своей воле. И Муцу как всегда с ним рядом — но в этот раз по другую сторону прутьев, снаружи.

— Получилось? — спрашивает он. Хотя и так чувствует — да, получилось. Уговорить Уцуро вернуть людям их жизни, отменить возможность использовать стэки — диски в основании шеи, которые вживляли теперь всем родившимся для записи сознания. Которое можно пересылать снова и снова, меняя оболочки как перчатки, живя вечно. Если у тебя есть деньги, конечно.

— Оказывается, он сам этого давно хотел.

От пола тянет холодом, но Тацума всё равно садится — за последнюю неделю он менял тела четыре раза, и сохранять новое равновесие трудно. Правую руку вдруг сводит судорогой, и оказывается, что от ладони в рукав ныряет уродливая молния шрама. А ведь он только привык сражаться катаной. Особенно благодаря заместителю командующего Шинсенгуми, который гонял своих подопечных по додзё с утра пораньше.

— Кто бы мог подумать? — спрашивает Тацума скорее сам себя.

Муцу пожимает плечами. Она теперь навсегда заперта в маленьком теле девчушки, которой бы ходить в школу и готовить доклады про кроликов.

— Куда дальше? — спрашивает она, и спрашивает не столько Тацуму, сколько наверняка себя. Зная, что решётка между ними и охрана неподалёку не препятствие. Даже теперь. Особенно — теперь.

Странное дело — у них всегда был ответ на этот вопрос, и кто бы из них ни забывал цель в череде смены оболочек, привычек, инстинктов, галактик и времени, другой всегда направлял, подставлял плечо или отзывался по внутренней связи, которую они выработали за годы — столетия — путешествий вместе.

— А куда надо?

Тень Муцу похожа на иероглиф, короткий и резкий, оборванный рукой искусного каллиграфа в строго отведённом месте. Иероглиф меняет смысл, когда Муцу пожимает плечами — та же основа, но другое значение.

— Всё равно.

— Ну, — говорит Тацума, поднимаясь. — Если всё равно, то давай вперёд? Куда-нибудь, если долго идти, да придём.


End file.
